


Unplanned

by beanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanfic/pseuds/beanfic
Summary: There were many reasons why you couldn't be in a relationship with Tyler Joseph. His music career was just blowing up and his sister was your ex-best friend. It made things tricky, but after one night of having a little bit too much fun, you ended up with a pregnancy test laying in front of you.





	1. Chapter 1

“Holy shit,” you mumbled under your breath as you peeled your eyes open from the sleep that crusted them closed. You looked around at the unfamiliar room you were in, and the unfamiliar bed you were laying in. The body that laid next to you tossed and turned, and you groaned slightly as the memories of last night came back to you. 

The light from the window made your head pound from the hangover that was slowly creeping its way up. You wanted to get out of bed and close the blinds but there was no way you wanted to wake him. 

‘Him’ had a name. It was Tyler Joseph. It also happened to be your ex’s best friends brother. Her name was Maddy, and you and she had been inseparable since elementary school but that all changed when college came along. It just wasn’t the same, and you guys grew apart, and now you barely even exchange looks when you have invited to any of the parties that her brothers threw. 

“Ty,” you softly nudged the tattooed shoulder of the boy that laid asleep. It took you a second to realize that you were also not wearing clothes, and you pulled the sheets up to your chin as Tyler sleepily opened his eyes and smiled at you. 

“Good morning, Buttercup,” he yawned and he wrapped his arms around your waist, closing his eyes once again. Your heartfelt warm with the name that he called you. You remember when you first kissed Tyler, it was at senior year prom inside the photo booth. You two never made it official, and you definitely did not want to act on the emotions after you and Maddy had you’re falling apart. 

“Can you explain to me what happened last night,” you chuckled. Tyler leaned over the side of the bed and when he sat back up he held an oversized Twenty One Pilots shirt. 

“Here, wear this.” He handed you the shirt and you threw it over your bare body. “Jay threw a party last night, and I saw you and you invited me to play beer pong with you, Jay, and Jordan.”

“Who won?”, you asked as you pulled your knees up to your chest and held them closely as you waited for him to tell the rest of the story.

“You and Jay did, but Jordan and I got close. Josh and I didn’t even want to go to the party since it would be filled with 20-year-olds but he convinced me and then I ended up actually having a really good time with you.”

“I’m glad you showed up because I kept on trying to avoid Maddy all night. It sucks being friends with your family but being hated by your sister,” you sighed and Tyler rubbed your back.

“It’s okay, anyways, back to the story! We both kissed, and then took more shots, and then kissed some more and now we are here.”

You groaned and covered your eyes with your hands, “Did we?”

“I think so,” Tyler rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he stared into your eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” you spoke softly but Tyler lifted your chin up with his hand and he pulled you in close for a kiss. His lips were soft, and they tasted like leftover alcohol.

“Don’t be sorry, we both wanted it,” he whispered as he pulled away and you smiled shyly.

“That’s very true,” you admitted. You had been wanting to make love to Tyler for the past two years, but it was rare when you got to see him because he was busy touring with Josh. 

“I wish I could just make you my girlfriend.”

  
“I know, Ty, but as I said before it would be too hard with you touring and me going to college. Plus your sister hates me.”

“The tour part is a good excuse, but you got to stop caring about my sister. You guys haven’t been friends for two years but my family still invites you over all the time. You’re one of Jay’s close friends too.”

“I know, it just is really hard to lose a friend, okay? You wouldn’t understand because you’re a guy,” you groaned.

“Whatever you say,” Tyler kissed your lips again and threw his legs over the bedside and started to stretch. You watched in awe as the bluish morning light danced over his back and shoulder muscles. You noticed their faint scratch marks and you started to blush.

“Do you know exactly what we did last night?” you asked shyly and Tyler turned around to look at you?

“What do you mean?”

“Like I know we made love, but your back has scratches on it, I guess I just don’t really remember exactly what happened,” you bit your lip nervously as you waited for his answer.

“I guess you liked it rough,” he chuckled and you threw a pillow over your face to hide the embarrassment. “I’m going to take a shower, and then did you want a drive back to campus?”

You nodded, “that would be nice. Is this your childhood bedroom?”

“Yep, the one and only,” Tyler smiled as he looked around at the blue walls. You had never been in his room even though you had spent almost every weekend over at his house when you were little. 

You pulled on the pair of jeans you wore the night before but kept on Tyler’s oversized t-shirt. Hopefully, he wouldn’t mind that you were going to keep it, you just didn’t want to put on the tube top that you had worn to the party. The time from when Tyler went in to take a shower, and when he walked back into the room wearing just a shower seemed like 5 minutes. 

“Why are you staring at me,” Tyler smirked.

“You’re just so handsome.”

“Thank you, and you are beautiful to Buttercup.” He dropped his towel as he pulled on a pair of boxers, followed by a pair of jeans. His Nintendo hoodie was the last article of clothing and you finally were able to look away. He was mesmerizing, he always has been. 

Tyler headed downstairs and you followed close behind him. You really did not want to run into his siblings, but at least you did not have to worry about his parents since they were out of town. Your luck was run short as Maddy and Jay were sitting in the family room watching an episode of the Office.

“Y/N, I didn’t know you spent the night!” Jay said and you nodded shyly before looking away. 

“We’re headed out, see you guys later,” Tyler waved. You looked back just in time to catch a dirty glare from Maddy. You could tell that both she and Jay knew what ended up happening, and you really did not want to deal with that. 

“When are you leaving for tour again?” you asked Tyler once you were in his car as an attempt to make small talk. 

“I leave for two weeks for some festivals in South America on Wednesday!”

“Wednesday? That’s in two days and you just got back from your Europe tour,” you pouted.

“That’s the life of a successful musician!”

“And an egotistical one!” you joked and Tyler laughed. You were disappointed though, you wanted to spend more time with him one and one, and maybe even go on a few dates. You enjoyed being around him, and he was so loving and caring towards you. 

“I’ll text you, okay?” Tyler promised as he dropped you off at your sorority house. You nodded and shot him a thumbs up. Tyler waved as he drove away and you sniffled away your sadness. You did not want to cry over someone you aren’t even dating. 

“Are you okay?” a girl asked from outside the bathroom stall that you were puking in. You wiped your mouth with toilet paper and flushed the toilet.

“I think I have the flu,” you murmured as you opened the stall door. Your friend, Taylor, stood outside with her arms crossed. 

“This is like the tenth time you have thrown up this week! You should go see a doctor,” she suggested but you shook your head.

“I don’t like doctors, and I’m pretty sure it’s just the flu!”

“Whatever you say, have you talked to Tyler since he left?” she asked and you nodded.

“We text whenever he has free time, which hasn’t been that much. I miss him and he has only been gone for a week.”

“It’s understandable, you’re in love,” Taylor teased you and you rolled your eyes. 

“I think love might be a little dramatic.”

“Whatever you say,” she sang as she headed back to her room. You headed back to yours where your two roommates were in there eating breakfast. One was your “Big Sister”, her name was Emma and she acted as not only as honorary Big Sister in the sorority but also as a real sister because you always go to her for advice and everything. 

“Hey Em, can I talk to you?” you asked nervously. She nodded and grabbed her car keys. Since the house was filled with about 40 girls, the only private place to talk was in Emma’s car. You both headed down and hopped in the front seats.

“What’s up?” she asked. Her eyes danced across your face as she looked for a hint as to what was going on.

“I’m l-late,” you stuttered and you broke down in tears. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay,” she rubbed your back. “Y/N, look at me.”

You looked up at her through foggy eyes, “I’ve been throwing up, and I’m late. Emma, I’m fucking pregnant.”

“You don’t know that something else could be going hormonally which is making you late and feeling sick.”

“I bet he didn’t use protection that night, I didn’t even think to ask and I don’t even really remember it,” you ranted and Emma just hugged you tight and allowed you break down.

“Let’s go to the store and I can pick up different tests to see, it’s going to be okay,” she said as she tried to calm you down. You nodded and wiped your nose in your sleeve. 

You scanned the aisle of various pregnancy tests, but you could not get your brain to focus on any of them. You were terrified. 

“Should we do this one?” you asked, grabbing what seemed like a reliable brand. Emma came over and inspected it.

“This looks good, but we should get a couple!” She grabbed two other boxes. 

You checked out, got a weird look from the register lady, and headed back to the sorority house. Your heart was already racing.

“Wish me luck,” you tried to joke. 

“I’ll be in my room, come find me after!” 

You nodded and went into the stall. You opened the three boxes and read each of the instructions. Luckily, they were al similar, and it was a good thing you had drank a lot of water. You peed and then all you had to do now was wait. 

Time was going by slower than it ever has. You tried to distract yourself by scrolling through your phone. You wanted to text Tyler, but you also did not want to freak him out during his tour. You decided that if worse comes to worst, You will tell him via phone call. 

You jumped a little when the timer went off on your phone. You took a deep breath and looked down at the results. Your eyes had a hard time reading them all, but eventually, your eyes were able to make out the faint lines.

The faint two lines.

“Fucking dammit,” you whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

“You feeling any better?” your sorority sister Emma asked as she wrapped a soft pink blanket around your shoulders. Your knees were folded underneath your chin, and your eyes were red from the tears that had been flowing.

“I’m so stupid,” you mumbled. You glanced over at the three pregnancy tests that read positive laying on the table. You wanted to throw them away. You wanted to stomp on them until they were disintegrated.

“You aren’t stupid, it happens to everyone. It was an accident,” Emma tried to reassure you. You knew she was right, but your emotions were getting the best of you. Pregnancy emotions were only going to get worse.

“I don’t know what to do Emma. Do I tell Tyler? Do I keep the baby? I don’t know if I can get rid of the baby without telling him,” you started to panic and hyperventilate.

“Whoah, Y/N, calm down. I will not let you get rid of the baby without telling Tyler first. It is your decision, but he has the right to know?”

“I want to tell him, but I don’t know how to tell him. He is on tour,” you whispered. 

“He isn’t performing the entire time, I promise. Tell him to call you when he gets a chance.”

“Do I tell him it’s an emergency?”

“I think that could stress him out, just tell him to call you,” she suggested. You nodded and grabbed your phone off of the charger. The screensaver was a picture of Tyler and Josh at a concert, and your eyes started to well up with tears again. 

You loved Tyler. The reason you guys weren’t in a relationship was that you knew how important his music was to him, and you didn’t want to make things difficult, but now look where you are. 

Hey Ty, could you call me when you get a chance?

You locked the phone and placed it back on the charger. Emma headed back to her desk to work on homework which left you alone on the couch. You decided it was best to try to take a small nap, so you pulled the blanket over your body and closed your eyes. 

“Y/N,” a voice whispered. You opened your eyes to see Emma standing over you holding your phone. “Tyler’s calling you.”

You grabbed the phone and answered immediately, “Hello?”

“Hey, Y/N! What’s up?”

“What are you doing right now?” you asked him. You wanted to make sure he was somewhere where he could handle the news.

“Just on the tour bus with Josh and Mark, why? Is something wrong?” His voice started to sound a little panicked.

“Tyler, I’m pregnant.”

“What? Is it mine?”

“Of course it’s yours, dingus,” you laughed but you had started to cry again. “It’s from that one night before you left for tour.”

“But I was so careful,” he whispered. “No, Josh it’s fine, Josh!” 

“Is everything okay?” you asked. You could hear Josh in the background.

“I don’t even know what to do, Y/N. Do I come home? Do we keep it?”

“First of all, you’re not coming home. Your tour and your fans come first, Ty.”

“But, Y/N-”

“No, Tyler, I’m being serious,” you cut him off. “I’m going to the doctors to see if everything is going to be okay, I just think we need to have a serious conversation about this when you get back. You’re only on tour for a week more and when you get back we can talk about it all, okay?”

“Okay, Y/N. I love you,” his voice cracked.

“I love you too, Ty. I’m sorry this happened.”

“Don’t apologize, things happen for a reason, right? Maybe this is a sign that I should ask you to be my girlfriend.”

“Tyler-” you sighed.

“Y/N, now I’m the one being serious. I know I’m across the world right now but I love you. I know you love me. My music and my family is no reason for us to not be happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Tyler, I want to too but I just don’t know how we could do it.”

“What do you mean? You’re in school only one more year, and then you can come on tour with me. The band is growing bigger every day, and I want you to be a part of it.”

“But Ty-”

“Listen to me, Y/N. The reason we never officially put a label on us was because of my music, but we can make it work. Please, just try to make it work.”

“Okay.”

“You will?” 

You sighed, “Yes, Tyler. I love you and I will make it work.”

“Thank you, I have to go but I will call you later tonight. When is your doctor’s appointment you are going to?”

“I’m going to try to go in tomorrow, have a good show tonight, okay?” 

“I will, I’ll be thinking of you.”

“I’ll be thinking of you too, bye Ty.”

“Bye, Y/N.” The phone clicked off and you pulled it down from your ear. You were still trying to grasp everything that had just happened. You and Tyler were officially dating now. You were carrying his baby. 

“Did everything go okay?” Emma asked as she peeked around the corner. You looked up at her and nodded.

“Will you come to the doctors with me, tomorrow?”

She smiled and plopped herself down on the couch next to you. She grabbed your hand and gave it a small squeeze, “Of course I will.”

***********

“Well, Ms. Y/L/N, you are pregnant but unfortunately because you are only a week into it, there isn’t much we can do! I would suggest coming back in a month to get a check up and see how the development is going along,” the doctor told you. 

You sighed, “Thank you, I guess I just don’t really know how this all works. I thought I could go to the doctor and see if the baby was okay.”

“Darling, it’s not even an embryo yet. It still is a clump of cells called a blastocyte. I am going to give you three books that will explain the stages of fetal development, as well as information that will help you through this.”

“Thank you.” You were scared, and you wish Tyler could be back home already. 

“I know this can be a hard decision, but are you sure you want to keep the baby? There are a lot of options for young mothers like you,” she smiled softly and placed her hand on your shoulder.

You shrugged, “I need to talk to my,” you paused for a second, “boyfriend and see what is the best options for us.”

“Okay, darling. Just know this is your decision and your body. Only you get to decide, okay?”

“Okay,” you smiled back at her. You knew it was your decision, but you wanted to talk to Tyler anyways. You were not capable of making this decision by yourself. 

You left the room and met Emma in the waiting room, and you told her everything the doctor said. 

“I guess it is too early to go to the doctors, huh?” she chirped.

“Yeah,” you mumbled while you anxiously played with a string hanging off your t-shirt hem. You couldn’t stop thinking about everything going on. 

You loved Tyler. Tyler loved you. His sister hated you and he is touring with a famous band. You were pregnant with his baby, and he wasn’t even home to help you. 

Is there even a way to make this work? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood and pregnancy complications

Y/N!” Tyler shouted your name as you drove up to his driveway. His hair was messy, and he was wearing a tour shirt with basketball shorts. You parked your car and stepped out onto the cracked driveway. 

“Hey, Ty,” you whispered into his shoulder as he pulled you into a long hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He pulled away and rested his hands on your cheeks as he glared into your E/C eyes, “I’ve missed you more.” He paused before adding “girlfriend” at the end with a smirk.

“That’s the first time you officially called me that in person,” you smiled. It was nice to hear, to finally attempt to make a relationship work.

“How are you feeling?” Tyler asked as he led you inside his apartment he rented with Josh and Mark, but they weren’t there. 

You rubbed your stomach even though there was not even the slightest bump, “Not really any different, but according to the books I should be getting moody and feeling sick in the morning starting the next few weeks.”

“Books?” 

“Yeah, the doctor gave me like three books for me to read up on what to expect and the development of the baby,” you spoke softly. You looked up to read Tyler’s facial expression, as he was quieter than usual. “Ty?”

“Baby,” he whispered slowly as if the word was foreign to him. “We’re having a baby.”

“Ty, do you want to talk?” you asked. You have been anxious about the conversation for the past week. You wanted to get it over with. 

“Y/N,” he sighed. “I haven’t seen you for almost three weeks, can’t we-”

“Tyler,” you cut him off. His eyes widened as you stood up straight from your left hip. 

“We can have the conversation now.” He slumped over to the living room and sat down on the chair, leaving the couch empty. You stayed standing. 

“Do you love me,” you asked. You didn’t break eye contact from his.

“Yes, Y/N. I love you, actually I love you more than I thought I did. I have been falling in love with you ever since our first kiss.” 

Your eyes started to well up with tears as Tyler spoke those words. 

“I love you too, Ty. I’m so scared and there’s so much at risk right now but I love you and I need you,” you sobbed as your dropped to your knees. Tyler quickly sat up from the chair and was next to your side in an instant, rubbing your back and giving you soft shh’s into your ear. 

“I’m right here, I promise you everything is going to be okay.”

“I’m sorry for breaking down, but all I have been doing the past few weeks have been overthinking and analyzing everything.” You sat up and wiped your eyes on the hem of your shirt.

“Sit with me,” Tyler grabbed your hand and guided you to the couch. 

“I’ve been wanting to be with you officially, for the longest time but there were reasons why we never made it work,” you stated. 

“Y/N, you and my sister might have had a falling out but that doesn’t mean we can’t both be happy.”

“I know, Ty. It’s just hard.”

I know,” Tyler rested his head towards yours. “I promise I will always protect you.”

“Promise?” you looked over to him, staring into his hazelnut eyes. 

“I promise.”

“What about tour, I don’t want to cause anything or stop you from anything in the band,” you sniffled.

Tyler took in a huge breath and held it for a second before speaking. “The more successful the band gets, the more tours I will go on and the longer I will be away. I don’t want to stop you from school, and I know we can make this work. Plus, I want you there to celebrate all of this with me. I want to experience it with you.”

“I want to experience it with you too, Ty. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I do too, I promise.”

“I promise,” you smiled and chuckled softly underneath your breath. You looked over at Tyler’s hand and placed it on your stomach. “I want to experience everything with you.”

“You want to keep the baby?” Tyler whispered, only audible to you even though you were already alone.

“Yes.” You kept your head down so you could avoid his eyes. You were afraid of his reaction. 

“I want to keep the baby too, Y/N. I want to help raise it with you.”

“Really?” you looked up and you were shocked to see that Tyler had tears streaming down his cheeks. “What about music. What about tour.”

“We can make this work, Y/N. We can do this.”

“Thank you, Ty. I don’t think you understand how much this means to me, I love you.” You leaned up and planted a small kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you more, Y/N.” 

*******

“That sounds beautiful, Ty,” you cheerfully sang as you sat on the end of Tyler’s bed listening to him play his keyboard, trying to figure out the next part of a riff. 

“Thank you, I just think it needs to be a bit darker, don’t you think? It seems too happy for what the song is about, you know?”

“That’s true.” You placed your hand on your stomach and rubbed it. It had been two and a half months since you had found out you were pregnant, and Tyler had only been home for three of those 12 weeks. 

It was hard, dealing with the pregnancy in the sorority house while your boyfriend was away touring with his best friend. Most of the time you were sad, and you would cry for hours on end. Other times you would feel waves of extreme anger, and all you wanted to do was scream and punch anything and everything that was in front of you. 

In the end, you knew it was just your pregnancy emotions. You missed Tyler, but you were glad to have his family and your friends there to support you. 

“A plum,” Tyler chortled. He turned around from his piano so he was facing you. 

“What?” 

“Our baby, they’re the size of a plum!”

You smiled down at your little belly that was barely noticeable in the tight t-shirt you were wearing. You two had decided on not finding out the sex of your baby until birth, but you both had names picked out already. The middle name was going to be Robert no matter what, and you had about three choices for other names. 

“The first trimester is almost done!” you sighed.

“Yes!” Tyler high-fived you. “Want to go down and have dinner now? We have leftover Thai food!” 

“Yes, oh my god,” you practically yelled. 

“I’m starving.”

You stood up from the bed, “Me too, ah!” A sudden sharp pain made you fall back down on the bed. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” Tyler held onto your shoulder.

“I’m fine, I just had a cramp in my side standing up.”

“Are you sure?” Tyler asked again and you nodded. You stood up again and the same pain was there. It felt like cramping, but it was painful. 

“I think I ate something wrong and it’s going to give me the runs, I’m going to go to the bathroom okay?”

“Okay, I’ll meet you downstairs!” Tyler kissed the top of your head. You watched him walk down the hallway and you headed into your bathroom, but three steps in you almost crumpled to the ground with another deep, painful cramp. This time it was lower in your stomach.

You sat on the toilet and pulled down your sweatpants and underwear. 

“No,” you whispered to yourself as you stared at the blood that was on your underwear. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: miscarriage!!  
Here is the ending to this short little 4 part fic! Hope you enjoyed it. Also, please take care of yourself! If the warnings hit too close to home for you, please don’t read this fic, or make sure you are safe if you do!

“It’s called a spontaneous abortion,” the doctor spoke softly to you. Their voice got quieter as your vision got blurry and your heart started racing. You reached up and grabbed onto Tyler’s hand that was resting on your shoulder. He gave you a soft squeeze, but you wanted more. You wanted a hug. You wanted your baby back. 

“What’s the next steps?” Tyler asked with gritted teeth. 

“We will send you home, and you will experience more bleeding for the next week or so because the body is trying to shed any leftover tissue from the pregnancy. It isn’t going to be an easy time, mentally or physically. I can give you referrals to some good therapists that specialize in miscarriages with young mothers.”

“I’ll be okay,” you sniffled. 

“If the bleeding doesn’t stop after two weeks come back in and we will check you out. The last step would be a D&C.”

“What’s that?” Tyler asked. 

“It is a process called dilation and curettage that will remove the rest of anything left in there.”

“That sounds scary,” you mumbled.

“You’re young, and I bet your body will be able to remove it naturally. I know this can be hard, but try to just take it easy for the next week or so, okay?”

You nodded and wiped away a few tears that had fallen onto your cheeks. You looked up at Tyler who’s eyes were red. 

The car ride back to Tyler’s was quiet. You stared out the window and focused on the blur of green as you passed by the trees. You were still trying to wrap your head around what had happened in the past 24 hours. 

“Can I spend the night,” you asked softly, not pulling your eyes away from outside the window.

“Of course,” Tyler whispered. He reached across and rubbed your thigh with his hand. “I love you, Y/N. I want to protect you.”

“You’re going to make me cry again, please,” you smiled softly. You looked over at Tyler and focused on his soft brown eyes. They made you feel so safe. 

Once you arrived at his place, he walked over and helped you out of the car. Your stomach was still sensitive and hurting, so it made doing any movement hard. You looked at Josh’s car that was in the driveway and prepared yourself for a hug.

“Y/N!” Josh called out once Tyler had opened the front door. He came over to you and pulled you into a hug, exactly like you were expecting. 

“Ow, Josh,” you winced. 

“Oh shoot, I’m so sorry, do you need anything?” he asked but you just shook your head. 

“I think she just needs some rest, thank you, Josh,” Tyler spoke for you. “We’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Tyler grabbed your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. He guided you to his bedroom. He closed the door and planted a kiss on your lips before guiding you to the bed. 

“What are you doing?” you asked, suspicious of his behavior. 

“Just lay down in bed, under the sheets. Get comfortable.” You did as he told, and you watched him grab his ukulele and sit on the end of the bed. He smiled once before giving the strings a soft strum. 

“Are you going to sing to me?” you asked and he nodded. 

“The doctor said you needed rest so I am going to sing you to sleep, is that okay?”

“It’s perfect,” you whispered. Your heart fluttered as you instantly recognized the chords. I’m Yours by Jason Mraz. Also known as the song that played at your senior prom when he had gotten enough nerves to ask you to dance. 

Tyler’s voice was soft with every word, and the strings made it sound like a lullaby. You felt your eyelids getting heavy as Tyler finished the song. You closed your eyes and you felt his lips next to your ear. 

“I love you, Y/N. I promise to protect you for eternity, and I know we can get through this. Sweet dreams.” He planted a kiss on your forehead before pulling the blanket all the way up over your shoulders. 

“I love you too, Ty,” you mumbled before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
